Karaoke Night
by DevilChild101
Summary: I /tried/ to write a crack fic based off of a plot i haven't worked on for two years.


After a world meeting, the Allies; America,England,France,Russia,China,and Canada,went to a karaoke bar that was quite close to their hotel. The plan was to have some fun to forget the stressful day and the last meeting of that week was tomorrow then they had to catch the earliest plane ride home. Why not get drunk today? It would give them an excuse to ignore Germany and sleep through the whole meeting the next day, even though it would give them a hell of a hangover; anything is better then listening to Germany yell at everyone.

The room they rented out was shaped similar to a half moon. The stage curves out from the straight wall as the chairs and tables were on the curved side of the room and the door was about an inch away from the corner of the stage on the far side of the wall where the stage meets the rest of the room. The speakers where on either side of the stage and the karaoke machine itself was behind the speakers near the door and there was a projector above the stage that broadcast the lyrics on the walls so that the singer could dance around and sing with out missing a beat.

The night started out well after voting on China to start them off. He sung a slow,traditional song from his home that he doubt that anyone would even know then it moved on to Russia who also sung a song from his home. To the other nations in the room,it sounded very scary and it wasn't helpful at all that the Russian aura was intensified which led them to huddle far from him as possible. America and Canada had a karaoke war with the Canadian singing "American Idiot" and America singing "Canadian Idiot". Everyone had a "good" amount of alcohol by the time it was France turn. He never got to sing due to the fact that he once again stripped down to nothing but the rose that he seems to always have there. England beat him off of the stage with a full bottle of beer that he drunk down to empty in a flash. He went over to chose a song and smiled at his selection. That is when the night went for the worse,in America's opinion.

The projector clearly stated that the next song that was sing to be played was called "Bubblegum Bitch" By Marina And The Diamonds which shocked the other nations for a minute. They expected something...else. Anything else but that. The punk he usually would of sung,Sex Pistols, was something they would have been prepared for because he would sing that even if they weren't at a karaoke. All he need to be was drunk.

He started by facing away from his audience and when the music finally started.  
" _Got a figure like a pin up, got a figure like a doll_ ," He started singing with one of his hands quickly going up one side of his body as if he was making that exact point.  
He turned his head and faced his fellow allies." _Don't care if you think i'm dumb, i don't care at all,_ "  
He turned around completely around and and took a few steps forward. " _Candy vest,sweetie pie,wanna be adored_ "  
England leaned in a bit " _I'm the girl you'll die for~_ "  
He straightened himself back up and and continued to sing." _I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out,_ " He then spread his legs a bit as a hand roamed through his messy hair," _'Cause that's what young love is all about_ "  
" _So pull me closer,_ " England took a step closer to the edge of the stage,his hand no longer in his hair but instead near his lips." _And kiss me hard,_ " And America swears that England was looking dead at him when he sung and randomly pointed a finger a the crowd. " _I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart_ "

" _I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips/_ _Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss./_ _I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips/_ _I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch/_ _I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_ " England winked.

America was dazed watching him dance around ,dare he say, _sexually_ and occasionally he looked at him dead in the eyes. England started to walk towards him and stopped at the edge of the stage closest to him and keeping the eye contact.

" _Oh, dear diary, I met a boy. He made my dull heart light up with joy_." He sung as he leaned closer with his hand over his heart.

" _Oh, dear diary, we fell apart_." He suddenly moved back and walked backwards as his hand went back to his side.

" _Welcome to the life of Electra heart_." America felt like he was going to have a heart attack by the time the song would be over. He wanted to stop looking at the Englishman but he couldn't pull his eyes away. When did he become so hyper aware of him? He started to notice how his hips moved and when his tongue leaves his mouth and when his lips moved. What he didn't notice is when England jumped off the stage and was making a bee line towards him .He should stop drinking.

" _I think I want your, your American tan_ " he sung as his hand cupped his cheek before it ran down his chest and rested on his thigh.  
" _I think you're gonna be my biggest fan_." he leaned till he was about an inch from his face then he turned the mic off and started to whisper in his ear. After the message was delivered , he got off of him and turned the microphone back on to finish the song as he walked back to the stage.

No one knows what just happened. They took glances between the blushing American wiggling in his seat and the Englishman who just finished a song and was walking back to his seat. France was unofficially nominated to figure out what was said.

* * *

They were at the karaoke for two hours before returning to the hotel. Within those two hours, France found absolutely nothing to gossip about between the English speaking nations. Anytime he talked to either of them about it, they act like they haven't a clue about what he's talking about. England showed no recognition of what he did while America just had a very light tint of a blush when brought up. It ended with the Frenchman storming to his room planing ways to make them speak the next day.

"I saw America come out of England's room this morning." Canada told him during breakfast. " He was trying to get back to his room without being caught but he didn't see me." France smiled at him. "Did anything else happen?" he asked.  
Canada looked down in blushed." I-i'm not sure..but they might of kissed?" France thanked him and left to blackmail the nations into telling him what happened last night.

* * *

It was the lunch break when he went to confront them about their nightly activities . He sat at the table with them. "So did you two have fun last night?"

"I don't even remember what happened last night with this bloody headache" England mumbled as he drunk his tea. America did the "so-so" hand movement as he took a bite from his third hamburger. "Well a little birdie told me that you've spent the night in the same room." They both froze. He smirked and leaned in. "I might tell everyone about that unless you tell me what happened last night"

England glared at America. "I told you that you should have waited in the room longer before trying to sneak out! " he whispered angrily as he put down his tea. The American pouted "Well i didn't want to be late. Besides, you _always_ complain when I'm late."  
"You're always late, in fact, you were about 15 minutes late today. So why are you so worried about being tardy when you obviously don't care about your absents during meetings?"  
"The free breakfast lasted 10 minutes longer then it said on the schedule."  
"The scheduled breakfast hours are 9 to 11, we started at 12!"  
"Oh..Then it was hour longer then it said on the schedule? Hehe.."  
"America, what the hell did you do for an hour?"  
"I don't gotta tell ya."  
" I swear-"

France cleared his throat. England looked at him questionably before he remembered why the frog was there.

"Hm? Oh last night . This idiot," He said with his thump pointed at the whining American ( _I'm not an idiot ,dude_ ) " Pasted out on the couch in my room. He told me that he was walking me to my room because he believed that i was unable to walk to my own room."  
"You were going to the stairwell."  
"I'm sure i would have figured it out."  
"Yeah right. Any way he kept trying to go to the stairwell so i had to keep an eye on him until he fell asleep, like a hero would do with the helpless."  
"I am not helpless, you wanker."  
" And i guess i fell asleep while protecting him from himself." He continued, ignoring England.  
"I do not need protecting, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

They stared to have another argument before France could stop them. " But what what about the whispering last night? Why were you sneaking around this morning? And the kiss?"

"The whispering? Oh he was telling me my fly was down. It was kinda embarrassing..." America said before slurping his empty soda.  
" And he was sneaking around to prevent the others from thinking something else happened last night, presumably the way _you_ were thinking." England glared at France before going back to his lunch that was quickly cooling off.  
"And there was no kiss. I think i would remember kissing an old man." America was then pinched by said old man.  
" I think he's talking about me geting that bug out of your hair, git"  
America shivered. " How did it get there without me noticing?"  
"Most likely while you were sleeping."

A sigh from the Frenchmen stop them once again. "So nothing interesting happen between you two at all?! Such a disappointment..."  
"Dude you need to get a hobby."  
"This _is_ his hobby."  
"Then he needs a new one."

Lunch was over within minutes and the English speaking nations were the very last to get up and leave. America glanced around to make sure no one was in hearing distance. They started to walk slower." Good cover up story. Especially that 'bug in my hair' part. I didn't think he'd buy it."  
"Were you underestimating my ability _again_? I'd thought i'd taught you better then that, America." England smirked.  
He chuckled. " You know, a reminder doesn't sound to bad."  
"Really? How about after the meeting? I'm sure we can figure out what to tell our boss for why we missed our flights."  
"Sounds like a plan. "  
England squeezed the other's ass " This time, I'll try you out on your back. I want to see your face when you come. " America shivered at the thought as England walked ahead of him into the conference room. The whisper came back to his mind as he saw England walk ahead of him. He sighed and wished that this meeting would end early.

* * *

 _"I'll show you the full dance in my room."_


End file.
